Mega Man 10
|series = Mega Man |platforms = WiiWare Playstation Network (PSN), Xbox Live Arcade (XBLA) PlayStation 4 Xbox One PC Nintendo Switch |releasedate = WiiWare: March 1, 2010 March 5, 2010 March 9, 2010 PlayStation Network: March 9, 2010 March 11, 2010 Xbox Live Arcade: March 31, 2010 |rerelease = Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 PlayStation 4/Xbox One/PC: August 8, 2017 Nintendo Switch: May 22, 2018 |genre = Action / Platform |modes = Single-Player |ratings = CERO: A (All ages) ESRB: E (Everyone) |media = Digital download }}Mega Man 10, known as in Japan, is a game from the original Mega Man series. Like its predecessor, Mega Man 9, it is a downloadable title and is based on the look and feel of the early NES titles. It was announced by Nintendo Power in December 9, 2009 and was released in March 2010 for the WiiWare service, Xbox Live Arcade, and PlayStation Network.Protodude's Rockman Corner Retrieved on (December 16, 2009) With the announcement of the closure of the Wii Shop Channel,Nintendo: Important information about the closure of the Wii Shop Channel the purchase of Mega Man 10 and all DLC on Nintendo's Wii system and the Wii U (via backwards compatibility) was officially discontinued in 2019. Story In the year 20XX, an outbreak of a robotic-virus known as the runs rampant across the globe, infecting and disabling robots, hampering daily life for humans. Roll becomes infected with the virus, and the situation becomes worse as time passes and a cure is not found. One month after the outbreak, several infected robots become berserk and attempt to take over the world. One day, Dr. Wily appears in Dr. Light's lab with his capsule damaged and asks for help. Mega Man saves Wily from crashing and Wily says that Roboenza-infected robots attacked his spaceship and stole the parts to a medicine-making machine he had been working on to cure the virus. Mega Man agrees to retrieve the stolen parts from the eight Robot Masters. Before he begins, Proto Man arrives to help Mega Man, believing the job to be too big for just one of them and the two join forces to acquire the cure. After taking down four Robot Masters, Dr. Wily presents what he claims is a prototype cure for Roll and asks if Mega Man is feeling Roboenza symptoms, to which Mega Man says he's feeling fine. After the last one is defeated, Mega Man comes down with Roboenza and is nearly incapacitated as Dr. Wily reveals that it was him behind the disease and that all robots who want the cure must serve under him. Roll gives her sample of the cure to Mega Man, who recovers and goes after Wily. During the fortress raid, Proto Man comes down with Roboenza as well, only to be saved by Mega Man who acquired an extra sample of the cure. After chasing Wily out of his new fortress into his space base and defeating him once again, it is eventually discovered that, ironically, Wily has become dangerously sick himself (perhaps with real influenza). Unable to allow Wily to die, he is taken to the hospital, where he escapes a few days later. Surprisingly, perhaps out of debt to having his life saved, Wily leaves behind enough of the cure to restore the infected robots. New Features In Mega Man 10, similar to the later Mega Man X games, players will be able to start off with one of multiple characters, each with their own unique attributes which could potentially add replay value. Similar to Mega Man X4 and Mega Man & Bass, the character of choice is selected at the start of the game and can not be changed. Playable characters include: *Mega Man *Proto Man *Bass (available as DLC in the original release) Another feature is "Mega Man Challenges", which is a "mode that will allow players to practice-up on their skills and prepare for the hair-raising adventure ahead of them."Mega Man 10 Official Site (English) under the Overview tab (Retrieved on December 30, 2009) There are a total of 100 challenges. Most are playable from the challenges menu, while a few must be completed or unlocked in the main game, specifically boss battles of varying difficulty. Proto Man and Bass cannot be used to clear challenges in the challenge mode, but can clear them in the main game. Like Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10 has three difficulty settings. This time Hard Mode is unlocked by completing the game rather than paying for it. Unlike in Mega Man 9, where difficulty settings only affected the placement of enemies, items and some of the stage elements, in Mega Man 10, many enemies and bosses have different attacks in different difficulty settings. Easy Mode is also added for easier gameplay. Bosses Robot Masters Wily Castle Bosses #Weapons Archive #Crab Puncher #Block Devil #Rematch with the eight Robot Masters and Wily Machine 10 #Wily Capsule Special Stage Bosses Levels The levels have been officially named as Old Castle, Highway, Iceberg, Stadium, Sewage, Minefield, Cyberspace, Sun Reactor, and Wily Castle. The first four can be seen on the official site, under Overview, and Wily Castle can be seen in the game. The other names are part of the game's music data, but Old Castle is called only "Castle" and Sun Reactor "Sun". Downloadable Content Downloadable content for Mega Man 10.Rockman Perfect Memories In the Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 release, it was changed into unlockable content. Achievements These are the achievements and trophies for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 and versions of Mega Man 10 are obtained by completing any of the Challenge 2 obstacles. See also *List of Mega Man 10 enemies *Mega Man 10 Walkthrough *Challenge *Rockman 10 Original Soundtrack *Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack Other Media Archie Comics #55.]] Elements of the game were adapted into the ''Mega Man comic from Archie Comics, though the series went on indefinite hiatus before it could be fully adapted. The Robot Masters made their early debut in the Worlds Collide crossover as part an army under Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman. Pump Man would later make his official in Mega Man #32, where he aided in the restoration efforts of the planet in the days following Ra Moon's destruction, by pumping out excess water. The time travel stories featured in Mega Man #20 and Mega Man #55 involved Mega Man being shunted forward to the events of the game and Dr. Light experiencing a vision of them but not understanding the cause of so many Robot Masters going haywire. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see: Gallery:Mega Man 10 Videos Mega Man 10 Rockman 10 official promotional trailer (English)|Official Trailer of the game Mega Man 10 Bass Trailer|Bass Downloadable Trailer Mega Man 10 - Official Vintage Commercial|The Commercial of the game. Wii Mega Man 10 "Mega Man" by diggidoyo in 33 42.37|The speed run of the game. Wii Mega Man 10 (USA) "Bass, Hard Mode" in 28 18.25 by diggidoyo|The Speed run of the game with Bass. Xbox 360 Longplay 084 Megaman 10|A Normal Walkthrough of the game with no speed run. Trivia *In the American cover and promotional art, Sheep Man, Solar Man, and Blade Man can all be seen drawn similar to the way Spark Man and Top Man were drawn for the cover of Mega Man 3, more robot-like than human. *The Japanese Version's Subtitle - "Threat from Outer Space!!" ''- most probably refers to Dr. Wily's fortress having space-high tower. On the space-segment of the tower some big, probably transparent containers can be seen. This is where Roboenza might be stored. *Blade Man shares his name with a Robot Master from the DOS game ''Mega Man 3. *This is the first game of the numbered series to have a unique song for the Robot Masters, the Wily Bosses, Wily Machine and Wily Capsule. *Once a player downloads Bass, the title screen will be altered to feature Bass's face next to Proto Man's, whose image is moved closer to Mega Man to make space. Unlike Proto Man's optional playable appearance in Mega Man 9, Bass has his own shop featuring Reggae, a story sequence (replacing Proto Man's in which Treble provides him with a cure rather than Mega Man), and unique ending dialog. However, Bass never interacts with the other heroes, and his motives are not given. *The game's title screen is the only one that features a character besides Mega Man in the main numbered series. *The three Special Stages are remakes of stages from the Game Boy game the bosses had originally appeared, with some improvements and different enemies. After beating a boss in the Special Stage, Mega Man exclusively acquires the weapon for the main game permanently. *''Mega Man 10'' has the distinction of being the only game in the classic series that can be played from start to finish with only the Mega Buster without the need of tools or special weapons. Interestingly, because of the presence of the Mega Man Killers' special weapons, it is also the only game that can be played without ever using the Mega Buster. *In the "Vintage" trailer for the game, the music is a remake of the opening stage from Mega Man X with added lyrics. *It is a possibility that the Roboenza virus was a precursor to the Maverick Virus that commonly appears in the X'' series given, that every known robot (save for Dr. Light's, as well as Bass) that contracted it eventually goes berserk. *Erroneously, Capcom's official ''Mega Man 10 English website used artwork from the fangame Mega Man Unlimited, which was called Mega Man 10 at the time.Protodude's Rockman Corner *''Mega Man 10'' is the only game in the classic series to use two different backgrounds for the Wily Fortress. *''Mega Man 10'' also holds the record for the most number of boss themes: one theme for the Robot Masters, one theme for the standard bosses in the Wily Fortress, and one unique theme each for the Wily Machine and the Wily Capsule. *The game is also the only one in the classic series to feature the Mega Man Killers, as they were characters exclusive to the Game Boy spinoff series until their appearance in Mega Man 10. *The backgrounds/level designs of Pump Man, Commando Man, and Solar Man's stages are reminiscent of Toxic Seahorse, Overdrive Ostrich, and Flame Mammoth's stages, respectively. This is supported by the overall design of the sewer (though in Mega Man X3, either the system doesn't pump as much water or X and Zero are heavy enough to push through the streams of water), the desert area (the construction stripes over a desert base along with occasional sandstorms were the mainstays of Overdrive Ostrich's stage), and the factory stages. *In addition, areas of Wily's base bear a slight resemblance to stages from Mega Man X games; the tower's elevator shaft is similar to Boomer Kuwanger's tower and the robot scrapyard is somewhat reminiscent of Morph Moth's level. *The cover art versions of Mega Man and Proto Man later appeared in the Short Circuits for Issue 55 of the Archie Comics Mega Man series, where they are described as "Intentionally Bad Box Art" and "Parallel Hyper-Bit Bros," while the regular Proto Man regards them as screwballs. References External links *Rockman 10 official site (Japanese) (archive) *Mega Man 10 official site (English) de:Mega Man 10 es:Mega Man 10 Category:Mega Man games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games